User blog:Dreamergirl3000/Buddyfight Fanfic: Buddy Island, Chapter 3: Setting Sail!
Here's the next chapter for you guys, hope you like it! Now, on to the story! :) ~morning of departure, 4am sharp, Docks~ The 9 contestants were gathered amongst the people taking the 4am ship to Beijing, and most of them were really excited. “I know it’s only 4 in the morning, but I’m hyper.” Nanai said, giggling and literally jumping around like the character in Doodle Jump. “Nanai, if you don’t calm down at least a little, your legs will be sore before we get onto the ship, you too, Cyan.” Jin said, turning to the young boy, who was also jumping around like Nanai. “Don’t hate on ze hyper!” He said, throwing his fists in the air and almost punching Sorin with what would have been a devastating upper-cut. “Kid, cool your jets!” The green-haired teen growled angrily. Sorin had not had a good morning, on the count of waking up to a cold floor and a hard impact. “Oh, lighten up, Sor! We’re going to a different country to compete in on of the best Buddyfight tournaments there are, even I’m excited, and it’s better they do it here than do it on the ship, cause all that bouncing might just make us join the titanic at the bottom of the ocean.” Scarlet joked, thumping him hard on the back, almost making him fall. Then, Ruby remembered something that was of importance to the team. “Hey, where’s the 10th guy?” She asked, and they all stopped and looked around. “Oh yeah, the 10th fighter isn’t here yet, I wonder what happened?” Sochiro asked, just as people started yelling. “Sorry! Sorry! So sorry!” Someone was saying as the person made it through the crowds, and Nanai and Vion recognized him immediately as they got a good view of the person. “Hey Arth! Over here!” Vion called, he and Nanai waving him over. The boy, his back-length blonde hair already such a mess, turned to them and smiled, sighing. “Thank the adventurers that I finally found you guys!” He said, hiking his backpack onto his back and going over to them. “Wait, the 10th member of team Hojima is this guy?! The one who only made it into the top 20 my default?!” Drum exclaimed, all of the others, except for Nanai and Vion, of coarse, seriously confused. “Yup! Arthur here is our teammate, and he will be a valuable member to our team. I can just feel it.” Nanai said, putting an arm around her friend’s shoulders. Though Arthur was 16 and Nanai was merely 14, the two had been friends since Nanai joined Hojima in her 4th grade. “No offence, man, but, aren’t you the guy caught flirting with that guy teacher the other week?” Berith asked, and they all tried not to laugh, and Luna tried not to see it as a violation. “What? I thought the new substitute English teacher was cute. Not to mention he was super hot, and he likes candy!” Arthur said, fearlessly. His fearlessness and pride took them aback a bit, but they just decied to accept it since they would be stuck with him anyways. “So, we have our 10 people, and now, we are waiting for this ship to let us on.” Jin said, turning to the ship and gesturing to it. “Well, It’s 4am already, I think they should be letting people on in a little bit.” Luna said, and they nodded. Another few minutes passed and finally, they were allowed to board the ship. “Woohoo! Let’s go!” Cyan said, and Mimic, who was in the boy’s arms, let out his own sort of celebratory cry as Cyan ran ahead of them, up the gang plank, to the ship. “Come on, yah slow pokes! I wanna see where we’ll be staying!” He said, and Ruby smiled and laughed a little. “Hold up there, Blue Fire. We’ll be there in a bit.” She said, Drum following in mini form. They all followed and soon, so did the other people. A man waited on deck for them, holding a sign that read “Hojima Gauken”, and they gathered around him. “Good morning, I assume this is all 10 of you, yes?” The man asked once the 10 were assembled. “Yup! All present and accounted for.” Sochiro said, and the man smiled and nodded. “Good, I will be leading you to your cabins, for this trip will take at least 2 days. Please, follow me.” He said, and they nodded and followed, looking around the inside of the ship. “Haven’t you already been in one of there, Luna? You still seem so curious. Isn’t this normal for you?” Berith asked, and Luna shrugged. “I have been in the Buddy Police ships while they were docked here, but never in a commercial ship with cabins.” She said, and Berith nods. He himself had never been inside a ship like the one they were in as well. The only ship he had ever ridden was a ferry, but this was much higher classed than the ship he was used to. “Here are your cabins, the first 5. I am sorry that we were unable to reserve 10, but there were many people on this morning’s trip.” The ship worker said, and Cyan smiled. “It’s fine, I think. You ok with it, guys?” He asked, turning to the others. “It’s fine as long as you guys leave me alone.” Sorin said in the same cold tone. “Alright then, thank you, sir.” Jin said, and the ship hand bowed before leaving. Scarlet peeped into each cabin, seeing each had 2 beds, a port hole and a small bathroom, plus a few more necessary things, so she devised a plan. “Ok, since boys are boys and girls are girls, here’s what’s gonna happen. Guys bunk with guys and girls bunk with girls, Arthur, don’t start flirting with your bunk mate, because I swear, I will throw you off of this ship!” Scarlet said, and Arthur gulped. “O-Ok, I’ll try…” He said, terrified of the girl. “Alright, good. So y’all can start partnering up now.” Scarlet finished, and they all moved around to stand by they’re partners, and Cyan, who was pretty lost, ended up standing next to Sorin, which Sorin wasn’t all too happy about. “Alright, room arrangements are done.” Vion said, still standing next to Nanai while she stood by Ruby’s side. They all stood around, not knowing what to do, until there was a sigh and a card floated out of Arthurs deck, morphing into Craftsman, Baku from Dungeon world. “Let’s move this along, people! We don’t have all trip!” He said, and they nodded, breaking out of they’re daze and sorting themselves into they’re rooms. “Wow! This is so cool~!” Berith said, standing at the bow of the ship, letting the wind blow his hair and clothes around. “Woohoo! I’m the king of the world~!” He called, and Abend chuckled a little, climbing up the railings in his mini form, sticking his head out to the wind. “This wind is nice, not every day that you get fresh sea breeze.” Nanai said, and Jin smiled. “Yeah, and it smells really nice, too. I wonder how our trip will go?” He asked, and Ruby shrugged, and was just about to answer when Arthur came on deck without his jacket, revealing that he was wearing a tank top beneath it along with his kaki pants, and proceeded to sit on a deck chair and pull a hat over his eyes. “Excuse me, guys, but I’m gonna sunbathe a little.” He said, and they shrugged. “Ok, but-“ But Arthur was already asleep. “Wow, for a guy like him, he can sure fall asleep fast.” Scarlet said, and turned to see Luna also standing by the railings, holding something in her hands. Scarlet knew better than to be nosy, but her curiosity got the better of her and she went to check it out. “Hey Luna, what’cha got there?” She aske,d leaning on the railings beside the young woman. She turned to Scarlet for a moment, then sighed and turned back to the locket she was holding. “It’s me and my brother, Apollo. I just miss him, is all. He always liked smelling the sea breeze and feeling the wind on his face, it made me remember him, being on this ship.” Luna said, and Scarlet nodded, deciding that Luna was kind of sad and decided to cheer her up a little. “Hey, don’t sweat it, Luna. I bet Apollo would love to be here right now, and whatever the reason he CAN’T be should be pretty damn important for him to be missing this. So don’t be so down and try to have some fun! I bet you’ll have an amazing story to tell Apollo when we all get back, especially how we’re all gonna win it for the team!” Scarlet said, thumping on Luna’s back. Luna was a little windblown, but managed a smile while she caught her breath. “Yeah, thanks Scarlet.” She said, and Scarlet smiled. “No prob, now, I’mma go see if anyone wants to Buddy Fight, cause I’m up for one.” She said, and waved to Luna before rejoining the others. “Alright, I’m bored, who wants to have a Buddy Fight?” Scarlet asked, taking out her deck and deck case. The ship obviously had enough space for a Buddy Fight, even with all the people, and when she said “Buddy Fight”, all the kids on the deck turned, even some adults and teenagers. “Ooh! Ooh! I wanna! I wanna!” Cyan called, jumping around. He still hadn’t had his fill of fun even if it wasn’t even sunrise yet. Scarlet smirked and nodded. “Alright, kid. But don’t go crying when you loose.” She said, and Cyan nodded, a determined look on his face. Even if Scarlet was definitely stronger, he was gonna win. Both players took they’re positions, holding they’re core gadgets, and the other members of team Hojima had gotten everyone to move and make space for the battle, Arthur had even woken up to watch. “The burning passionate souls of legendary warrioirs shall prevail!! Move forth with strength and honor!!!!!! Rageful Deities! LUMINIZE!” Scarlet called, her eyes glowing red as her Core Gadget formed, a red prism with her deck on one side floating next to her. The glow in her eyes subsided and her buddy, Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Seiger appeared by her side, red rings appearing on her wrists as she levitated along with Seiger above the ship’s deck by about 5 feet. “It's time for the final level! You sure won't pass it~ Lumenize, Great Labyrinth!” Cyan called, and luminized his deck from his large dice core gadget, drawing the cards from the “1” dot, his Buddy Skill crown with cyan gem appearing on his head as he and Mimic flew up to Scarlet’s level. “Raise the flag!” They both yelled. “Ancient world!” Scarlet called. “Dungeon world!” Cyan cheered. “Buddyyyy-FIGHT!!” CYAN’S MOVE Scarlet: Hand: 6, Gauge: 2, Life: 10 Cyan: Hand: 6, Gauge: 2, Life: 10 “Charge and draw!” Cyan called, sending a card flying to his gauge and drawing a new one, then sweeping over his hand, trying to see what he wanted to play. “Alright, I call Fledging Warrior, Ocker Glaser to the right, Monk of Bread Diety, Prios to the centre, and Scout, Critisizing Kirwa to the left!” He called, sending the 3 cards out onto his field. “Now, Prios attacks the fighter!” He commanded, and he adventurer jumped and brought his hammer up. “Taste the fury of my bread!” Prios cried, and with that, threw an enormous loaf of bread at Scarlet, depleting her life points to 8. SCARLET’S MOVE Scarlet: Hand: 6, Gauge: 2, Life:8 Cyan: Hand: 3, Gauge: 3, Life: 10 “Draw! Charge and draw!” Looking over her hand, Scarlet thought of a plan with the cards she had, and once she had gotten it, she sprung into action. “I buddy call to the center, Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger!” Scarlet yelled at the top of her lungs, and Sieger roared as one of Scarlet’s life points was regained and he jumped into center. “I activate his soul guard, sacrificing two cards to Sieger’s soul and adding the Life Link. I also cast Rise and Fall of Dragons!” Scarlet commanded, the card in her hand flying to her gauge and becoming the top 4 cards of her deck, and they were now in her gauge. “Alright then, let’s get this on!” She said, and Cyan gulped a little, but held his ground. “Now, Seiger! Attack the fighter!” Scarlet called, and Seiger roared as he flew at Cyan. “AHHH!” The kid yelled as he was hit with the attack, but Scarlet and Seiger had miscalculated, the hit was too strong. The blast had sent Cyan flying, unconscious off the side of the ship. “Crap.” Scarlet swore, but before she could jump into the water to save him, someone else did, a young man who seemed familiar to the fighters, but they didn’t realize it was him until they saw his buddy. “Hey! Isn’t that Soichiro?” Sochiro asked when he saw the bright blue hair of he other young man that dove in after them. “Buddy skill, ON!” The first young man’s core gadget said, and they both landed on a magical platform. “Hold on, Cyan, we gottcha!” The first man said as they pulled the scared and now conscious little kid out of the water, bringing him back to the ship, where he lay sprawled on the deck. “Cyan!” Sorin yelled, and ran over. “You ok, kid? Man, don’t scare me like that!” He said, and Arthur couldn’t help but tease the greenette. “Oh, so you DO have a heart! Isn’t that a surprise?” He said, and Sorin growled. “Hey, lay off, blondie!” Sorin hissed, then turned to Cyan, who lay on the deck, panting. “I’m fine, Sorin. Chill, man. Thanks Mr. Alger.” Cyan said, and they finally realized who the young man was. “Oh, it’s Mr. Alger! Hi Mr. A, what are you doing on this ship?” Ruby asked, and he chuckled. “Well, I was here to accompany some of you, glad I was here, even if it was unscheduled. I had to watch over these stowaways. Come on, guys, come on out.” Mr. Alger said, and there were 2 groans as 2 boys from Nanai’s grade stepped out, frowning. “Caught these two sneaking onto the ship and tried to stop them but got stuck here myself. But that wasn’t so bad, now, was it?” He said. Mr. Raphael Alger was a young man, quite tall with a strong build and rather handsome face. He had short jet black hair and tanned skin, he had brown eyes and a “big brother” aura around him. This was usually the case, since he was the nicest teacher in the whole of Hojima academy. He taught science and always made it fun to the max. The other 2 boys on the ship from Hojima were Mordred Kurosaka and Haku Kabuki. Haku was a little shorter than a typical 14-year-old, looking rather like a mischievous character in the stories he loved to read. He was always smiling, but it was merely a cover-up for his more manipulative persona, getting people to do what he wants through persuasion and controlling. He had a Hawaiian-boy build, curly black hair and bronze skin, accompanied by mischievous copper eyes. He had a sort of mischievous air around him, giving the impression that he was going to play a prank or to begin to try to persuade you to do something. Mordred Kurosaka, on the other hand, was a rather mysterious and cold boy. Not in Sorin’s league of coldness, but he was only calm and collected, but showed a much colder side when challenged by an opponent weak to his eyes. He didn’t waste his time with them and hated loosing. He was a 14-year-old boy of average height and black spiky hair, accompanied by crimson eyes and a fair complection to match. He used to be pale, making people call him “Vamp” as they would call Jin “Wolfy”, but he soon grew out of it. The two boys were a dynamic duo, not mean, but some people still feared them a little, Mordred a little more than Haku, but they didn’t mind. “Ok, so, what are you guys doing on the ship? Were you guys chosen to join the team last-minute?” Berith asked and Mordred chuckled darkly, a smirk curling it’s way onto his lips. “No, we just didn’t want to be left out of all the fun. We wanted to battle stronger opponents, not just the same old fighters back at Hojima. We wanted to go as big as possible, and this was our chance. After Haku puled some strings, we were on.” He said, and Nanai, seeing no problem with that, smiled and put her arms around the shoulders of the 2 newcomers. “Great! We now have 12 members on team Hojima! 13 if Mr. Alger wants to participate, and now our chance of winning is even better with you guys on board! Welcome to the team!” She chirped and Haku smiled. “Thanks Nanai, I knew you’d see the light.” He said, wrapping his arm around her neck. “Whatever.” Morderd said, trying to move away, rolling his eyes. “How about you, Mr. A? Are you gonna play for our team?” Nanai asked, going over to her favorite teacher. “Well, I’m here, why not?” He said, and she cheered. “Woohoo! 13 people, 13 AMAZING fighters, 13 different styles and 13 barriers the other players have to overcome to get to victory! Asian Buddy Cup, HERE WE COME!!” She yelled, pointing at the sky, and everyone else cheered. If only they knew that it was only going to last so long. Author's Notes: So, here's chapter 3, hope you guys all liked it. Sorry it took so long, but i needed to spend time with friends and had to work on school stuff. Exams are near the end of this month, so i'm studying, too, and August is the month of our language, so we've got a lot of stuff going on. Till the next chapter, caio! Ari, OUT!! :) Category:Blog posts